The present invention relates to a device for the removal of adhering dirt from eggs by means of a washing liquid comprising at least
washing liquid supply-means PA1 means for the generation of a relative movement of the eggs with respect to the washing liquid PA1 transport means for transporting of the eggs to be cleaned PA1 egg guiding means PA1 egg-surface cleaning means. PA1 (a) less breaking of eggs because of the fact that eggs in a direction parallel to the longest main axis are stronger than in a direction perpendicular to said axis; PA1 (b) the egg's air chamber is better maintained in its correct position; PA1 (c) upon cleaning of brood-eggs less damage of the contents of the egg will occur; upon rotating around the longest main axis for instance, because of inertia, the contents will lag behind with respect to the egg-shell. This undesirable phenomenon will not occur upon rotating the egg around its shortest main axis.
A device of this type consisting of a container wherein the eggs to be cleaned are received, whereafter as a result of slight heating and the use of a washing liquid in the form of water containing a surface-active substance, the dirt is removed from the eggs, is known.
A device is also known wherein the washing liquid contained in the container is set in rigorous motion by means of air passed through; the adhering dirt is then removed by the slight mechanical load more quickly from the eggs than in the device described above.
These known devices have the disadvantage that the operation thereof is time-consuming and consequently expensive as a result of the discontinuous character; a still greater disadvantage, however, lies in the fact that eggs, after having been in contact with a surface-active substance, are more susceptible to mould during storage and transport, the more so since, as a result of the manner of operation some dirt always deposits again on the outside of the eggs from the adhering liquid. Mouldy eggs are unsaleable and often even a batch wherein a few mouldy eggs are contained is rejected as a whole so that this results in large losses.
The purchaser of eggs, however, expects to receive clean eggs, not covered, for example, with excrements, from his supplier.